Britney Spears
Britney Jean Spears (McComb, 2 de dezembro de 1981) é uma cantora e atriz norte-americana. Nascida no Mississippi, e criada em Kentwood, estado da Louisiana, ela iniciou sua carreira artística atuando em papeis em produções teatrais e programas de televisão na infância antes de assinar com a Jive Records, em 1997. Seu primeiro e segundo álbuns de estúdio, ...Baby One More Time (1999) e Oops!... I Did It Again(2000), tornaram-se sucessos internacionais, com o primeiro tornando-se o álbum mais vendido por uma artista solo adolescente.As faixas-título "...Baby One More Time" e "Oops!... I Did It Again" quebraram recordes internacionais de vendas. Em 2001, Spears lança seu terceiro álbum de estúdio auto-intitulado, Britney, e desempenhou o papel principal no filme Crossroads (2002). Ela assumiu o controle criativo de seu quarto álbum de estúdio, In the Zone (2003), que rendeu o single de sucesso mundial "Toxic". Dois anos após o aclamado Original Doll (2005), em 2007, a superexposição da vida pessoal de Spears fez a sua carreira entrar em hiato. Seu sexto álbum de estúdio, Blackout, foi lançado no final daquele ano. Seu comportamento errático e as consequentes hospitalizações continuaram ao longo do ano seguinte, ao ponto em que foi colocada sob uma tutela que ainda está em andamento. No mesmo período, Spears lança seu sétimo álbum de estúdio, Circus, incluído o single "Womanizer", que atingiu o topo das paradas mundiais. Mais tarde, no mês de outubro, "3" tornou-se o terceiro single de Spears a alcançar o número um na Billboard Hot 100. Seu oitavo álbum de estúdio, Femme Fatale (2011), tornou-se seu primeiro a obter três singles a aparecer entre os dez postos do periódico estadunidense: "Hold It Against Me", "Till the World Ends" e "I Wanna Go". Ela também atuou como jurada durante a segunda temporada da versão americana do talent show The X Factor. Até meados de 2013, a cantora realizou alguns feats e singles para soundtracks como "Scream & Shout" e "Ooh La La", a cantora anunciou um hiato por tempo indeterminado em sua carreira, o que deixou os fãs da cantora desapontados. Depois de quase 3 anos focando em sua família, e em aprimorar sua voz e dança, a cantora anunciou o lead single de seu nono álbum ainda sem nome, "Work Bitch" com sua nova gravadora, a Royal Records, além do novo álbum "Britney Jean" que até agora já emplacou quatro hits top 5. Discografia Álbuns de estúdio ...Baby One More Time (1999) * ...Baby One More Time (1998) * Sometimes (1999) * (You Drive Me) Crazy (1999) * Born to Make You Happy (1999) * From the Bottom of My Broken Heart (1999) ---- Oops!... I Did it Again (2000) * Oops!... I Did it Again (2000) * Lucky (2000) * Stronger (2000) * Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know (2001) ---- Britney (2001) * I'm A Slave 4 U (2001) * Overprotected (2001) * Boys (2001) * I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman (2002) ---- In the Zone (2003) * Me Against the Music Madonna (2003) * Toxic (2004) * Everytime (2004) * Outrageous (2004) ---- Original Doll (2005) * Mona Lisa (2005) * Do Somethin' (2005) * And Then We Kiss (2005) * Someday (I Will Understand) (2005) ---- Blackout (2007) * Gimme More (2007) * Piece of Me (2007) * Radar (2008) * Break the Ice (2008) ---- Circus (2009) * Womanizer (2008) * Kill the Lights (2009) Promotional * Circus (2009) * If U Seek Amy (2009) * Unusual You (2009) ---- Femme Fatale (2011) * Hold it Against Me (2011) * Till the World Ends (2011) * Gasoline (2011) Promocional * I Wanna Go (2011) * Criminal (2011) ---- Britney Jean (2016) * Can't Let Go (2015) Promocional * Work Bitch (2016) * Tik Tik Boom (2016) * Tom's Diner (2016) * Perfume (2016) * Alien (2016) Compilações Greatest Hits: My Prerogative (2004) * My Prerogative (2004) ---- B in the Mix: The Remixes (2006) ---- The Singles Collection (2009) * 3 (2009) ---- B in the Mix: The Remixes Vol. 2 (2012) ---- The Essential (2013) ---- Intuition: the Hits (2017) * Intuition (2017) Featurings * S&M (Remix) Rihanna (2011) * Scream & Shout will.i.am. (2012) * SMS (Bangerz) Miley Cyrus (2015) * Go Victoria Justice (2016) Outros * Ooh La La (2013) Turnês * ...Baby One More Time Tour (1999) * Oops!... I Did it Again Tour (2000-2001) * Dream Within a Dream Tour (2001-2002) * The Onyx Hotel Tour (2004) * Original Doll: The 5 Secrets (2005) http://i.imgur.com/PTpPYLs.png * The M+M's Tour (2007) http://i.imgur.com/AjA3PTm.png * The Circus Starring Britney Spears // The Circus Tour (2009) * Femme Fatale World Tour (2011-2012) * I Am Britney Jean World Tour (2016-2017) Prêmios Categoria:Personalidades